She is important
by Entangled Fate
Summary: A strange women came to the village and with everyone watching she made the pinkette disappear. Ten years late that women manged to take over the world but at this time they final found away to get Sakura back. With all that happening Sakura is with luffy as his wife. Little did she know that her old world was about to change the past and bring her back home.
1. Chapter 1: Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

In a dark cramped cell sat twenty-six people looking in every direction but at the same time not looking at anything. A women in the far corner breathing hard in tattered clothes and her mess long dirty blonde. She faintly spoke out, "I miss her too much."

Another dirty blonde turned towards her, "Tsunada, we couldn't help her."

Long purpled haired women closed her eyes tightly, "It is all our fault, Ino."

Brunette hair women glared towards her, "Don't need to keep repeating that, Hinata."

Dirty blonde haired leaned in to cell wall, "You know everything change that day, Tenten."

A raven haired man from the other side of the cell glared darkly at him, "Dope! Of course it did. Look where we are!"

Shiver haired man next to man sighed deeply, "Oi, Sasuke right. You are an idiot."

A pale looking man right next to Hinata scoffed, "That's all you have to say Kakashi."

"Sai...with her gone." A male with glasses started.

Then a man from the left of him continue to talk, "Shino's right, chaos began."

Brown haired man then spoke up, "Don't forget the village got destroyed, Choji"

Paled eyed man glared up into the ceiling, "Yamato, she was our hope."

Then a pineapple haired man spoke, "She was our strength, Neji."

A man doing pushes ups on the ground grunted out, "She was beauty, Shikamaru."

Brown hair male with marking in his cheek, chocked out sadly, "She was our Sakura, Lee"

Right next to Ino was a blue skinned man, "We have tried everything, Kiba."

A longed hair dirty blonde spoke in pain, "Kisame, all justu's and forbidden scrolls."

Red head came out of the dark corner, "Nothing helped us, Deidara."

A slivered hair man pushed the red head, "We could not get back the fucken girl, Sasori."

Man hiding behind Tsunada spoke, "Tobi is sadden that so much time as pasted, Hidan."

Plant looking man nodded in agreement, "We our know slaves for the new world... **We wish things were different,** Tobi."

Someone whispered from the floor, "What if the ruler never sent Sakura to another universe, Zestu?"

Long haired male next to Sasuke spoke, "Would things be different, Kakuza?"

Orange haired and piece man spoke next, "Would we be free, Itachi?"

An older dirty blonde man talk, "Shh! Someone is coming, Pein." Three dark shadows stood before them all outside the cell. The one in front of the group slowly pulled down his hood to revile his red hair then the other two follow his example.

A women with red long hair gasped, " Gaara is that you?"

Gaara looked at her smiling, "Kushina, We found away."

Gaara's sister spoke out, "We sent it to the past."

Then Gaara's brother spoke, "Things will change."

Everyone turned to look at the sand sibling, "Let's hope for the best."

* * *

In another universe, on a great pirate ship called sunny was the pirate kings crew. In the kings chambers laid two people in bed, a women sleeping soundlessly while the man watched her sleep. He stoked her soft pink locks as she laid on his chest. He chosen her of all women to be his bride, to be the queen of the pirates. They have been married for five years already but had no children.

He looked at her sleeping face the same face she had when he found her ten years ago. She didn't remember anything but her name and this village called Konaha. He remember his crew asking if she knew anyone from there but she said no. She only knew the name but some days she would call out a name of someone. He guessed it was names of people from her village. She also had strange dreams but she never remembered them. He didn't find out much about her but she agree to be in his crew. After three years he started to fall for her and two years after dating they got married.

He was happy and he didnt want anything to change. It was faith that brought her and he wouldn't have any other way.

" Luffy-kun," she called out tiredly.

"Yes my cherry blossom?" Luffy looked down at her.

"Go to bed. We have alot of things to do tomorrow." She smiled softly.

"Ah okay," He kissed her softly then closed his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep.

Once she saw him a sleep she got up and went to the deck of the ship. She saw Zoro looking out at the sea so she made her way next to him smiling.

"Oi, Zoro you should be in bed." She patted him on the back softly.

"Oh, Sakura-Hime. Sorry I didn't she you there. You woke from another strange dream?" He looked at her plainly.

"No, this time it was Luffy-kun who woke me. He was muttering to himself again."

"Ah, he can't help it you know that." He looked back at the sea. "Sakura-Hime are you happy?"

She started at him in horror. "Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Zoro?"

"Tsk, I am being serious Sakura-Hime."

"Mm I can see. Well not really Zoro."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He glared at her. "Then why did you marry our captain? Was it for the wealth? Tell me why."

She just sighed as she turned towards the sea with he learning on the rail. "Zoro, I love luffy. I can care less about money. But the reason I am not happy is because I feel like my heart is also in love for another. Whoever it was he as a big chunk of my heart but I am trying to move on. Luffy knows this that is why sometimes he gives me space to think."

He started to walk away, "You know Sakura-Hime, you need to move on. It has been ten years..." He looked back at her. "...Just forget of the past."

She watched him walk away until he went inside. She knew he was right, she need to move on and forget her past. She took a deep breath to smell the saltly sea. She smiled and head back to her chambers and went back to sleep with her king.

* * *

Entangled-Fate: Short and simple. Next chapter is alot more longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Slim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

* * *

"Today, is December 18! Today is the test for our future ANBU! Let us present Black Hawk, Pink Kitten, Orange jaguar, and Silver tiger." The Hokage shouted out to all the people in the arena. "First fight will be Pink Kitten v.s. Green Money." He then turned to the ANBU next him. "Green monkey please."

The ANBU poof right next to the Pink kitten and bowed at her slightly then the three ANBU that where next to her was now in the stands with the crowd. "Pink Kitten, you better be good or you coming out of here very wounded." He walked around her then stood in front of her in fighting position.

The Hokage stood up and shouted out, "I, Kakashi, say the test begins!" Everyone in the arena cheered then got silent as they watch the two ANBU stood waiting for either of them to make the first move. Pink kitten look just like the Green monkey but the only difference was the mask and that Pink kitten had a hoodie on that covered her hair.

Green monkey couldn't wait an longer, so he speed her away throwing a clear punch at her but she dodge it perfectly. He began to keep throwing them but Pink kitten dodge like it was nothing. She finally made her move as back flipped then did a round house kick, kicking him right in the ribs sending flying into the arena wall. He pushed himself out of the wall and glared deeply at the woman. The woman started to run at him, but he quick to out his poison needles and throw it at her. She let them hit her which surprised the man deeply but he mange to dodge the attack. Then he punched her in the stomach sending her flying to the center of the arena.

He came running at her, she knew she didn't have time to block the attack so she got ready for impact. But it never came, when she looked towards him, he was standing right at her then he fell to the ground well blood started to form around him. She looked shocked as she saw a small wound on his head but she broke out of trace when she heard someone yell.

"PINK KITTEN BEHIND YOU!" Orange jaguar and Black hawk shouted out.

Pink kitten turned around to see a tall slim woman with black long hair. Her breast were as big as Tsunada and she looked like she had the strength as her too, the way she carried her big iron club. All the ANBU and Hokage surround them, Hokage stepped forward. "What brings you here? Why have you killed of of my men?"

She didn't respond but she grabbed on Pink Kittens neck, choking her slowly. ANBU went to attack her but she jumped atop the arena wall and pulled down the Pink Kittens hoddie to reveal her dark purple hair. The woman glared at her and tore her mask off, seeing her face and pale eyes, made her growl in anger. Then she throw her to the center of the arena, Orange jaguar caught her.

The woman screamed out of anger, "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS THE WOMAN NAMED SAKURA HARUNO!" Once the name was called out they all made the mistake and looked at Silver tiger. She smirks at her then waves her hand for Silver tiger to come closer.

Without a word Silver tiger went up to her as she took off her jacket and mask. Her foam sea green eyes shown no fear as her pink bubble gum hair blow against the wind. "What do you want?" Her voice carried through out the arena.

The woman whistled and a suddenly Hinata was in the air and the woman took out some device. By the looks of it she had her hand on the trigger, "Sakura, you have a minute to get that poor girl down and safe before I shot her with this gun."

Sakura glared at her, "Is that gun what killed Green monkey?" The woman only nodded. "Fine."

"By the way you can't get in front of her suddenly, it wont work. It will kill you both. Also no one gets involved. Your time starts now" Sakura looked up at Hinata to see her struggling then she zero in to what looks like a white hand holding her arms.

_I don't believe this woman came alone but I dont see anyone else. Wait she has no charka. No signs that she can be a civilian, if she doesn't then maybe her helper doesn't either. Okay concentrate, see all chakras. _Sakura took a deep breathe and close her eyes, her team was screaming at her.

"Do you give u-," Sakura eyes flew open and she jumped up to the arena wall and went into the crowd. She looked to her left and right before seeing the man and throwing kunias at him, stabbing him deeply in the stomach. Sakura went up to him and grabbed him be the hair and made him look into her eyes. He screamed into pain then gun shot was heard. Sakura dragged him to arena wall and saw that a hand was shoot.

The woman glared at the man in Sakura hands, "Damn it! Buggy you are a damn weakling."

Sakura threw the man name buggy at the woman and she jumped down next to Hinata making sure she is all right. She then glared at the woman, "What do you want?"

The woman smirked, "Sakura Haruno, I banish you to another dimension."

A man with a big black bread appeared in front of her and grabbed on to her tightly, "I have repayed my debut. You shall not see me no more." A burst of darkness came out and soon the began to flicker.

The Black hawk and orange jaguar threw their mask off and began to yell, "SAKURA!"

The last words they heard before the two vanish was, "NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!"

Everything froze and everyone was quiet until an evil laugh was heard. "Smirk, well I thought you would jump and go with them but I guess you are all chicken. I will see you in guys later when the plan goes into affect."

Before she could dissappear, Sasuke shouted at her, "What did you do to Sakura!?"

She didnt turn to look at him but she spoke, "To my universe which in fact you have no way getting to now. All hell the might Alvida." She thought her fist in the air and some people in the crowd yelled. "ALL HELL MIGHTY ALVIDA."

Once she and her men were gone, no one knew what just happened.

* * *

_Two years before luffy goes off onto his adventure_

Somewhere on the grand line a pinked hair girl woke and looked up into the crystal blue sky. "Ugh where am I?"

"You are on one of the grand line islands." The girl sat up quickly to see a tall man with red haired looking down at her. "Blackbread dropped you off here. Why is that?"

She looked at him dumbly, "Blackbread?"

"Captain she doesn't look like she is from here?" A fat man eating meat looks at her.

"Where are you from? Which sea?" He looked at her plainly.

She got up and dusted herself off looking at him, "Look sir, I don't know what you are talking about. I am from Kohana, the hidden leaf village." She went up to the water and began to walk on it. It surprised the two men.

"See captain, I told you see isn't from here. No devil fruit can do that." He said has he chewed down more meat.

"You aren't from here, so I guess you would like to know about where your at, umm" He looked at her.

"Haruno...Sakura Haruno." She walked back on the beach.

"They called me Red haired Shanks but you can call me Shanks. Fellow me and I will tell you what you need to know." He bowed slightly, waiting for her to start walking.

"Alright let's do this Shanks," She starts following the men.

* * *

Entangled-Fate: Shaaaaaaaaaaanks

Itachi: where was I?

Naruto: Not in it duh

**A/N: **I have been busy and this is short sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: My little story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

* * *

"KAKASHI, WE REFUSE TO JUST STAND AROUND AND DO NOTHING. WE NEED TO FIND SAKURA-CHAN NOW!" Naruto yelled at top of his lungs. He was pissed, so pissed off that they just lost one of their greatest ANBU captain and best friend. Sakura was strong woman that she surpassed Lady Tsunade making her have the title of Legendary Sanin of this generation. Sasuke and him haven't been able to earn the title yet because they still had sometime to go before they surpassed there teachers and become Sanin. So it makes it even more accountable that she was the jewel of the village. No, she was the jewel of the Five nations. That is just how much she was loved and respected. She earned it all during the war. She earned alot.

"Naruto calm down. We can't do anything about it if we don't where she is at." Kakashi said calmly while looking at everyone in his office.

Shikamaru decide he would step in as he got off the wall he was leaning on. "All do respect Hokage-sama but we need to get Sakura back as soon as possible she is the only person that is keeping peace between the five nations. We have to get her back before they all find out and chaos will begin again."

Kakashi leanded back into his chair and thought hard about it. "You have a point. She was pretty much the only thing that keep the nations together with her gone. Chaos will return. So what do you have in mind of doing?"

Everyone turned to Shikamaru to hear a plan, " Well that Alvida said she was banished from this dimension. So doesnt it make sense to check every forbidden scroll we got to for a dimensional justu that we can go through. It may not be easy either by just us looking...We are going to need help."

"Well who do you suggest we go ask for help Shika?"

"The only people we know that will keep their mouths shut about this so it wont spread far. Garra, his siblings, and the Akatsuki." Shikamaru then went back to window watching.

"Alright, Sasuke. Naruto, you both know what to do. Leave as soon you are ready and inform them of our troubles." They both bowed at Kakashi before putting back their mask on and heading for the window. Naruto went first and before Sasuke went Kakashi called out for him. "Sasuke, if they dont agree on coming here to discuss it. Just tell them it is about Sakura and they will come."

Sasuke nodded before leaving.

* * *

"Come on Shanks, I can beat you!" A female voice giggled at the man.

"Saku, no one can beat Shanks in a drinking contest. You better give up!" Lucky Roo said while chowing down on his meat.

"I bet you everything you got I can!" Sakura said grinning.

"Fine you are on. Shanks show this girl what you are mad of."

Shanks just smiled, "On three. One...Two...Three." Both started to chug down their beers. In five seconds flat Sakura finished shortly followed by Shanks as the thud of the glasses hit the table. Everyone gawked at them both before Lucky Roo muttered out damn it.

"Guess what everyone! Roo is paying for all the next rounds~" Sakura sang out as everyone cheered in approval.

Next few hours was filled with laughter and fun in the bar. Before the night came, all Shanks crew were passed out all over the bar. Sakura and Shanks moved outside to the roof to have some fresh air in their lungs. They both sat in silent for a long time looking at the night sky until Shanks spoke.

"I never image a girl like you can hold on to your liquor." He said with amusement in his voice.

Sakura giggled at his comment but soon she started to gloom. "My sensei taught me how to hold on to my liquor even when she couldn't do it herself. She taught me because she wanted me to be safe if something like a challenge or a part of a mission I had to be sober... But besides all that she was like a mother to me."

"Sakura, you will get back. I know it." He tried to comfort her. "We will help you has much as we can. How about you tell me more about your friends and all."

Sakura stared at him for a while before looking back at the night sky. "You remember how I told you about our ninja system and how everything works in my dimension." He said yes. "Well when I was in the academy, I had a huge crush on the cutest kid in school his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He always had a stick up his ass but for some reason I was drawn to him. I never talked him up close before at the time but I had the dream that I would be his some day. Then there was this other kid, he was cute too but everyone hated him. He was the opposite of Sasuke and his name is Naruto Uzumaki, the most annoying person I ever knew. He was head over heals for me for as long as I remember... I hate to admit it but I use to dislike Naruto because everyone else did. So I thought I should too but that changed when we became genin."

"What changed?" He asked out of curiosity.

Sakura smiled and her face lit up with light for the first time since she got here, "We became a team. The prodigy, the monster, and the village girl."

"The monster?"

"Oh I forgot to mention. Naruto had a demon with in him since he was born, everyone was scared of him because of it. Which equaled to them hating him so much. So out in the streets that is what they called him but at first and a long time they called us the failed team. I mean they were kind of right back then, Sasuke was a prodigy but he was too self involved with himself on vengeance he never looked out for us fully. Then Naruto wasn't good at much but he worked his but off to do it in the end. Which always happen but no one cared he was still a monster in their eyes. And lastly there was me, I came from a civilian family that had no special power past down to me. In everyone eyes, I was a waste of a ninja."

Shank frowned slightly, " Well what happened over time?"

"We had mission, very simple and fun ones most of the time. Those were simpler times that I do use to miss when things went totally wrong. Sasuke abandon the village to get stronger to kill his brother. Naruto left months later so he could get stronger to get Sasuke back and I... I was left behind once again but that time I had enough. I need to get strong so that is when I asked the new Hokage to take me in and be my sensei. She accepted and I started to get strong, so during those three years I grew bonds with many other people. Like Shikamaru and Neji I told you about yesterday."

"Then when Naruto came back all the way to the war was chaos but there is too much to mention. But after the war things got better, Sasuke came back to the village and Naruto became the Hero he was always suppose to be." Sakura smiled softly.

"What about you Sakura?"

"Oh, I took my sensei title and became a Legendary Sanin of my generation. I became what hold the five nations in equal grounds, became greatest medic, ABNU captian, and one of the three people to be in run for the next hokage."

"Wow Sakura. You went from a civilian villager to a Elite ninja. You must be proud of yourself."

"I will be if I can get back where I belong but until then lets go swimming!" Sakura jumped off the bar roof and ran towards the beach. Shanks followed as the sun started to come up.

* * *

Fate: She shouldn't have went swimming. Hint right there.

Itachi: Why you say that?

Naruto: We will see why on the next chapter. Believe It

**A/N: **I know it is short. I will try to make it longer on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The news

Fate: Hello my lovely readers, first I want to say that this isn't a Sakura and Luffy pairing. Even though they have their moments, **THIS ISNT SAKURA AND LUFFY PAIRING**.

Further more, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, One piece, or the characters.**

* * *

"I don't think it is a wise decision to go swimming this early in the morning" Shank stated as he watched from the shore.

Sakura continued to splash in the water before responding back to him, "Oh cool it red head! I am going to be just fine."

Shanks just shake his head as he watched the girl swim while his mind was going thousands miles per a second. He sighed deeply and looked up at the blue sky, 'What am I doing...I should be heading off this island and head back to our hideout. But...But I cant just leave her here knowing nothing about this world. She is a good fighter and she is very talented. She can do things that I thought that can never exist but she needs more guidance.' He turned back to Sakura to see her floating in the water with her eyes closed smiling. He closed his eyes sighing. 'Yea, I can take her under my wing for as long as need then we will part ways when time comes. Sigh, I guess the hideout is going to have to wait until adventure with Sakura is over.'

He chuckled to himself, "Sakura how does an adventure sound to you?" Silence was met to his words and he opened his eyes looking out at sea. "Oi, Sakura...SAKURA!" He shouted loudly enough to cause his crew that were at the bar to hear him and rush to his side.

* * *

"Kisame I don't have time playing with you I need to talk to pain right now it is very important." Sasuke gripped his katana tightly as he face Kisame in front of the hideout.

He hollered with laughter and grinned at Sasuke, "Important? Anything you being to us for the past two years has been least of anything for it to be an importance."

"Kisame listen-" He interrupted him.

"If it was important they would have sent Sakura because we all know that is who the leader listens to only besides Konan." He smiled at the last part but soon frowned at Sasuke outbust.

"Damn it... KISAME! THE MATTER OF IMPORTANCE IS SAKURA! SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Sasuke looked smudged at him as Kisame face into horror but faded away as he remember the situation at hand.

In a sudden flash there was a Kunai at Sasuke's neck begging to cut his skin open and let the red juicy fluid to come out. "Listen kid, I don't know what the fuck you are trying to pull but there is no way in hell that Sakura would have gotten kidnap. Now say the fucking truth before I kill you right here and now."

Sasuke glared at him deeply unmoving as he felt the blade dig into his skin. "She was kidnapped, Kisame. Let me through to tell your damn leader."

"That is it you are died y-"

"Kisame put your kunai away. You know my foolish brother has no time to tell false information like that...especially of someone so important." Itachi watch as Kisame withdrew from his brother and headed back into the base. "Now Sasuke please follow me to tell Pain that fatal news."

"Why cant you just go do it, Itachi!" He sneered at him.

"Because I am not going to be the messenger of bad news to Pain...after losing Konan. I don't think he will take losing Sakura well." Itachi walked into the base and seconds later Sasuke followed him through.

**|||||With Naruto|||||**

"Ugh Why couldn't I went to go to Pain. He was much more closer to home and I could have been back home by now." Naruto walked in the dessert as he saw the gates to the sand village up ahead.

**True but pitful kid. I know Sakura is a important character to you but she is also importance to other. Gaara should hear it from you then cold hearted Sasuke.**

"He isn't that coldhearted. Well when it comes to Saks that is."

**That isn't my point. My point is Gaara should hear the bad news from a close friend. **

"Yea, yea. I hear you. I just hoping things don't turn out bad."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter is story yes. Reason for it because this isn't the important but it is needed. From this point further, you wont know what happens to Sakura until like about three more chapter. Three very long chapters and there is going to be a small time gap from here to there.


	5. Important News

This isn't any update sadly. I just wanted to tell you guys that my work will be put on hold for about a month becuase I am working on a big project.

I plan to write a fanfics on my newest favorite thing to read is undertale. It will be an AU fanfic. It may be a very original piece becuase I have yet to read any like the one I have thought out. The title is still in work in progress. Just may be Fate under or Under Fate ... Something to the effect. Well wish me luck.

If you don't know what undertaleis. Please play the game or look it up. Personally I love it. And if have heard of it and haven't read Overgrowth. You need to.

Anyways. Love you guys and this will be posted on all my work.


End file.
